


Cringy Original Story Idea 1

by Delvarisia



Category: Original Work
Genre: just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: An original work draft.It be cringe





	Cringy Original Story Idea 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wip

A million dollars.

The value of those dollars are quite varying.

For some, those dollars could be the ticket to escape a life of debt. Others, it's just a few dollars taken out of their billions.

For my niece, however, it was everything.

She could start as many orphanages in Haiti as she wanted, and be able to reconstruct the farming area that her mother originated from.

I have to go to the basics, before continuing any further. 

In other worlds, perhaps a competition for martial arts was just another competition for sports, and was usually only for a day.

In the world I lived in, however, fighting was glorified.

It was not uncommon to see children on the street practicing capoeira, nor was it uncommon to see martial art studios at every corner. Most martial artists started as around three and eight, my niece having started at five and a half.

Mini competitions were all around, even through rain and thunder, all for the entertainment, funds, and views of spectators.

But none of them could be as extravagant and fate changing as the world wide competition-

The Con Ho World Tournament.

You see, ever since it's creation in 1952, the world of martial arts was changed drastically. Due to this competition, women and men competing against each other was more and more common, as well as different fighting styles. A fencer versus a kung fu master was more common than two wrestlers competing for the title.

100 fighters, battling each other for two weeks; purposely dragged out to increase the anticipation, having the audacity to start in the same month of the Olympics.

Fourth place got fifty thousand dollars, third place got a hundred thousand, second place got five hundred thousand, and the winner gets the desired million. Some male winners got even more; the hand in marriage of the female descendants of the creator of the Con Ho Tournament; Ngoc Luong. 

The tournament started two years after Luong's father, Hien Luong, died at thirty four, a year after getting permanently, physically disabled during a non-serious, small Vovinam competition. When Hien was in his late twenties, he had decided to start practicing Vovinam, which was getting popular in the 1940's.

According to Luong and those who knew Hien, Hien was a kind, gentle man, who never sought to hurt or belittle his opponents, often holding back on his kicks and grapples.

Sadly, this benevolence would lead to a terrible, horrific down fall. According to Luong, when Hien turned around to dodge, the opponent, Than Le, jumped high in the air, violenty wrapping his legs around Hien's vulnerable leg, before roughly pushing Hien to the ground.

Luong stated that he couldn't stop throwing up, when Hien got off his father. The lower part of Hien's spine stood out, his right ankle twisted the wrong way. Hien couldn't feel any of the pain; that was a blessing and a curse.

Hien's spine was able to be put back in place, but he never would be able to feel past his hips again. The shock of what had happened caused Hien to mentally stopped functioning, due to mmelancholia, now known as depression. Due to the times, the relatives and friends of the Luongs believed it to be an effect of the paralyzing.

Le fled the tiny competition, the minute he saw what he had done; a dishonorable action that would ignite Luong's need for justice.

Luong was never into martial arts, preferring to write poems of a beautiful girl of the same age, Hoa-Mau, one of the the many daughters of Luong's neighbors. Being a good son, however, he practiced from the age of twelve. One of Luong's regrets, to this day, is the fact that he didn't put the interest in his father's martial arts as much as his father put interest in his son's poetry.


End file.
